Promesa Final
by Yami224
Summary: Seto se ha ido, podrá Joey lograr que regrese. Seto/Joey.
1. Chapter 1

Cuanto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que nos vimos, tal vez meses, tal vez años, no sé, perdí la cuenta del tiempo, mi corazón llora porque tú no estás junto a mí, desde que te fuiste me inunda una gran nostalgia cada vez que me acuerdo de ti, no puedo pensar, solo me la paso llorando, quisiera regresar el tiempo para tenerte una vez más en mis brazos, poder verte, oírte, todo.

Ahora, cada vez que no tengo nada que hacer, que estoy pensando me viene a mi mente tu recuerdo, esa última vez que te vi, esa vez que me dijiste Adiós, por más que quise prolongar tu estancia no pude, lo único que me alegra es que pude despedirme de ti, ese fue mi último deseo, verte y decirte Adiós.

FLASH-BLACK

_Dices Adiós hay tanto dolor_

_Quédate aquí, no te vayas de mí,_

_Nunca más, compartiremos juntos algo así_

_Quiero estar contigo un poco más._

Era una tarde como cualquier otra, el sol brillaba en su máximo esplendor, yo como siempre acudía a tu mansión a verte, sentirte, amarte, sólo que ese día sería diferente, muy diferente para mi gusto, llegué y no estabas, te esperé y nunca llegaste, pasaba la media noche cuando escuche el ruido de tu automóvil acercándose, me puse feliz de poder verte de tenerte en mis brazos, se cumplió mi deseo, me viste y me abrasaste como si fuera la última vez, y si que lo era, me miraste muy detenidamente y pude ver preocupación en esos ojos azules, mi corazón dio un vuelco, latía muy aprisa, no sabía porque, pero tenía el presentimiento de que no era nada bueno, me indicaste que te siguiera, así lo hice, me llevaste a tu cuarto, me besaste como nunca antes, hicimos el amor como locos, como si fuera la última vez, al otro día me desperté y no te encontré, ya no me extrañaba ya que siempre te ibas temprano, cuando me incorporé pude ver que sobre el escritorio que había en tu cuarto se encontraban varias maletas, me preocupe y mucho, no me habías avisado que te ibas de viaje, bueno eso era normal.

Baje por las escaleras y fui a tu estudio y como siempre ahí estabas, solo que esta vez tenías la cabeza recargada en tu escritorio, me acerqué y te abrace, esperaba que me correspondieras pero solo te alejaste de mí.

-Cachorro- dijiste con voz baja y se notaba en tu tono de voz que te encontrabas triste

-Que ocurre Seto- nunca había lo había visto de esa forma, y presentía que no era para nada algo bueno

-mmmm- suspiro para después decirme la devastadora noticia – Voy a tener que irme y no regresar- fue lo único que dijo, mi corazón se estrujo a no más poder, unas cuantas lagrimas surcaron mi rostro, no podía creer lo que me decías, eso era imposible, como que me ibas a dejar.

-Pe…..pero….-no me salían las palabras un nudo en mi garganta se había formado – Pero Seto…… no me puedes dejar- le dije, no quería que se fuera.

-Lo siento Joey, pero es algo que no puedo cambiar- se levanto de su lugar y caminó hasta la puerta sin dirigirme ni una mirada

-Cuando te vas- fue lo único que pude decir, quería saber cuánto tiempo me quedaba de estar con él

-En la tarde- fue su única respuesta y dicho esto salió del estudio

Me quede paralizado, no podía creerlo lo iba a perder en menos de 5 horas, subí a su cuarto para rogarle que al menos estuviera un poco más conmigo, pero fue inevitable.

_Tu mano amor, no quiero hoy soltar_

_Porque yo sé no la tendré otra vez_

_Creo que cerrando mis ojos tú no te iras_

_Y estarás por siempre junto a mí._

La hora había llegado, el momento en el que te iba a perder y yo no podía hacer nada, mi único deseo fue que al menos me dejaras acompañarte al aeropuerto, petición que aceptaste, llegamos a tu avión privado, mi corazón lloraba, lloraba por el adiós el cual ya estaba más próximo, me diste un último beso te diste media vuelta pero yo alcancé a tomarte de la mano, no la quería soltar, porque sabía que si lo hacía nunca más la iba a tener cerca de mí, cerré mis ojos tratando de memorizar todo en ese último momento que te tenía cerca de mí, mientras tenía mis ojos cerrados pensaba que el tiempo se iba a detener y que siempre ibas a estar junto a mí, quería que todo fuera un sueño, una pesadilla, pero al abrir mis ojos me di cuenta de que todo era verdad, de que te ibas para siempre.

_A pesar de que al decirme adiós estás_

_Rompiendo mi corazón_

_Trataré de no llorar mientras estés aquí_

_Como podré calmar este dolor que hay en mi_

_Obligando a mi corazón a dejar de amarte y verte partir._

Te acercaste a mí y me escuche tu voz la cual me decía Adiós, esa sola palabra hizo que mi corazón rompiera completamente en llanto, pero yo no lo iba a demostrar enfrente de ti, sabía que tenías que irte y no quería que me vieras sufrir, quería que me vieras fuerte y decidido a seguir mi vida y así no sentirte culpable, no sé cómo calmar el dolor que me inunda en estos momentos, tendré que olvidarte y así poder empezar de nuevo, la única pregunta es podré superarlo, no lo sé lo único que sé es que tengo que soltar tu mano la cual la sigo sujetando y verte partir.

_No puedo hablar_

_Y hay tanto que decir_

_Mi corazón, no para de llorar_

_No puedo…. Tratar de retenerte un poco más_

_Por que se, debo dejarte ir._

Ya no me salen palabras de mi boca, el dolor simplemente me impide decirte algo, tengo tanto que decirte, tanto que contarte, muchas cosas que antes no te pude decir quiero contártelas por no puedo, ya es demasiado tarde, mi corazón no para de llorar, sé que tengo que dejarte ir, pero me es imposible hacerlo, simplemente no puedo, pero yo se que te tienes que ir, sé que no es fácil para ninguno de los dos, y lo único que estoy logrando es hacer más difícil la despedida, así que debo dejarte ir.

_Por última vez, tu rostro miraré_

_Y escuchare tu voz cerca de mí_

_El dolor de este recuerdo pronto se irá_

_Mas tu amor nunca pasará._

En estos últimos momentos que te tengo cerca de mi tratare de memorizar todo, tu rostro, tu cuerpo, simplemente todo, escucho las últimas palabras que me dedicas solo a mí, trataré de nunca olvidarles, son palabras que nunca pensé escuchar y que ironía ahora no las voy a querer olvidar, se que el dolor de este momento pronto pasará, como cuando alguien se muere, el dolor después de algún tiempo lo olvidas mas nunca el amor que le profesaste, y cada vez que lo recuerdas un gran dolor inunda el corazón, y es precisamente lo que va a pasar conmigo, pronto voy a olvidar este momento, o a lo mejor no olvidar pero no lo voy a tener tan presente, pero tu amor nunca, pero nunca pasará.

_Sin mirar atrás dijiste adiós_

_Ya nos volveremos a ver_

_Fuerza da mi vida esta promesa final_

Fuiste caminando hacía tu avión y me dijiste Adiós, y antes de que te perdiera de vista me dedicaste estas últimas palabras.

-Cachorro, adiós, pero no es un adiós definitivo ya nos volveremos a ver- dicho esto empezaste a subir las escalinatas del avión el cual te llevaría a nuevas tierras y a lo mejor a nuevos amores

-Claro Seto- esto no sé si lo lograste escuchar, pero no me importa lo único que ruego es que esta promesa final se cumpla y pueda volver a tenerte o al menos volver a verte, es lo único que pido, una vez más verte y tener cerca.

_Estos mismos sueños nunca podré vivir_

_Si tú no estás junto a mí_

_Como poder detener el tiempo justo aquí._

Todas mis ilusiones, todos mis sueños ya no se vas a poder hacer realidad, puesto que en cada uno de estos estabas tú, mi amado ojiazul, me gustaría detener el tiempo para así nunca separarme de ti, pero eso es imposible, sé que no puedo, lo sé, como quisiera que todo esto nunca hubiera pasado, como me gustaría regresar el tiempo y volver a estar junto a ti, volver a los primeros días en que te conocí, retroceder el tiempo y disfrutarlo más.

_Las lágrimas corren ahora en mi piel_

_Ya que tu no me puedes ver_

_El valor se va en mi vida hoy junto a ti_

_Ahora paso a paso te alejas de mí y yo nada puedo hacer_

_Espero que sepas yo siempre te amare._

Cuando ya estas a punto de llegar a la entrada de tu avión, empiezan a salir pequeñas lagrimas de mis ojos, se que ya no me puedes ver, ya no quiero retener estos sentimientos, toda mi vida se va junto a ti, todos mis sueños, mis ilusiones, mis anhelos, todo, completamente todo se va, paso a paso te vas alejando de mi y sé que nada puedo hacer para tratar de detenerte, lo único que espero y nunca olvides es que siempre te amare, por más que el tiempo pase, por más cosas que sucedan, mi querido Seto Kaiba, siempre te amé, te amo y te amaré y espero que eso nunca se te olvide.

Lo único que ruego y pido a los dioses es que por lo menos una vez más me permita volver a verte, solo pido eso, pido al menos una oportunidad más.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Seto, como te extraño, cuando tengo miedo pienso en ti y me da la fuerza suficiente tu recuerdo, pero también nostalgia, hay veces que me gustaría regresar el tiempo, pero no para estar contigo, sino todo lo contrario, para que nunca te hubiere conocido y así no estaría sufriendo, pero luego me pregunto, que hubiera sido de mi sin ti.

Existen muchas preguntas sin respuesta, pero lo único que me alegra es que paso, como dicen la ausencia del pasado siempre es mejor, no llores por que termino, sonríe por qué sucedió, y si no me arrepiento al menos me quedan todos tus recuerdos, todas tus caricias, me queda todo de ti incluso esa promesa que me hiciste antes de partir, esa promesa final la cual me dijiste que nos volveríamos a ver, es algo que espero con ansias.

Una palabra se olvida, una lágrima se va pero tú recuerdo JAMAS.

Continuara...

NOTAS DEL AUTOR:

Espero que les haya gustado, fue un momento de locura que me paso por la mente, bueno el otro capítulo es el final, espero sus reviews para saber si les gusto, hasta pronto.


	2. Chapter 2

Estaba como siempre viendo las noticias por si había alguna noticia de su ojiazul, sabía que se encontraba de negocios por América, y esa era la razón por la cual lo había dejado, por sus malditos negocios, nunca los pudo dejar y había preferido dejarlo a él e irse, en ese momento se dejó llevar por la ira, la rabia todo, empezó a aventar todo lo que tenía cerca, como lo odiaba, pero a la vez lo seguía amando.

Se dejó caer pesadamente en su cama y unas lágrimas empezaron a salir por esos hermosos ojos color miel, cuanto le dolía su partida, pero tenía que seguir adelante, estaba muy metido en sus pensamientos cuando se hacía escuchar la noticia que había estado esperando.

-El empresario Seto Kaiba acaba de salir de Venezuela con dirección a Japón, y se dice entre otros medios de comunicación no oficiales de que va a regresar a su lugar de origen y que ahí se va a quedar, repito no es oficial esta versión, hasta que lo confirme el Ceo y va……..-

Ya no pudo escuchar lo que seguía de la noticia, se sentía tan feliz y algo en su corazón le decía que esta vez Kaiba ya no se iba a ir, pero de repente un miedo indescifrable recorrió su cuerpo, la razón, tenía miedo, miedo porque el ojiazul ya no lo amara, no quería, no quería que eso pasara.

En toda la noche no pudo dormir de solo pensar en que al menos lo iba a volver a ver, tendría que esperar hasta que amaneciera y ver en las noticias o en los periódicos algún informe sobre las actividades que tendría el castaño en Japón.

Después de una larga espera su reloj marcaba las siete de la mañana así que se fue a dar un baño y salió de su casa para comprar el bendito periódico, llegó al primer puesto que había y compró el primero que vio, después regresó corriendo y abrió la puerta y empezó a buscar alguna noticia, y para su suerte en la segunda página encontró el reporte que tanto esperaba.

_Seto Kaiba por fin regresa después de 5 años de ausencia:_

_El día de ayer salió de Venezuela después de firmar diversos contratos y a todos nos dio la gran sorpresa informando que iba a Japón, y esta mañana después de haber pisado su país natal dio una conferencia de prensa en la cual nos informó que esta vez su visita a Japón no iba a ser temporal si no que esta vez ya se iba a quedar para siempre._

Había dejado de leer, no podía dar crédito a lo que leía, simplemente no podía creer que después de tanto lo iba a volver a ver, tenía que ir a verlo, tenía la posibilidad que no le hiciera caso, que lo rechazara pero lo único que quería saber era si el ojiazul todavía sentía algo por él o no, si la respuesta era negativa lo dejaría de molestar y tratar de olvidarlo, aunque sabía que eso iba a ser imposible, así que regresó a leer el artículo.

_El joven Ceo informó que por el momento no iba a realizar ningún compromiso, que iba a estar en su mansión y a realizar asuntos pendientes que había dejado antes de marcharse, y que la semana siguiente reanudaría su trabajo._

El rubio dejó a un lado el periódico y se puso a pensar en lo que había leído, "realizar asuntos pendientes que había dejado antes de marcharse", según él no tenía trabajos pendientes antes de que se fuera, estaba muy metido en sus pensamientos cuando escuchó sonar el timbre, se dirigió a la puerta y encontró a un hombre vestido de negro el cual le entregó una carta y después se retiró.

Al ver la carta con más detenimiento se dio cuenta del remitente, era de Seto, su corazón empezó a latir muy fuerte y todo su cuerpo empezó a temblar, tenía una gran felicidad pero a la vez un miedo inmenso , así que sin más decidió abrirla.

_Cachorro:_

_Sé que a lo mejor te encuentras enojado con migo o tal vez ya no quieras saber nada mas de mí, pero quiero decirte que yo te sigo amando como la primera vez y si no es que más, quisiera recompensarte por todos estos años de ausencia, claro si es que quieres, no te voy a obligar a nada, si ya no quieres saber nada mas de mí lo entenderé porque sé que yo sería el culpable de eso, pero si me quieres dar otra oportunidad te estaré esperando en la mansión a las 10:00, si no vas lo entenderé._

_Seto._

No podía creer lo que había leído, lo seguía amando y sobre todo lo quería volver a ver, sintió que su corazón salía de su pecho, estaba tan feliz, volteo a ver el reloj y este apenas marcaba las 9:00, por un momento deseo que ere maldito reloj fuera más aprisa, ya quería que fueran las 10:00 para volver a ver a su Neko.

Ya habían dado las ocho, la hora de su reencuentro se acercaba, para relajarse un poco fue al baño y se dio una ducha, ahí paso un buen rato pensando en lo que le esperaba, después salió y se vistió con un pantalón negro un poco apretado y una camisa del mismo color pero solo que esta con los primeros botones sin abrochar y esto le daba un estilo muy sexy, después se miró en el espejo y se dio cuenta de que lucía muy bien, solo esperaba que el ojiazul pensara lo mismo.

El reloj marcaba las 9:00, toda vía faltaba una hora, salió de su casa y tomó un taxi le dio la dirección solo que lo dejara a unas cuantas cuadras de la mansión, una vez que llego le pagó y empezó a caminar con paso lento, tenía muchas ganas de llegar, pero a la vez se sentía muy nervioso, cuando llegó a la mansión se acercó a las rejas que dividían un hermoso jardín y la calle, entonces al instante apareció de entre las sombras el vigilante, después de rectificar que el Ceo lo estaba esperando lo dejo pasar.

Otra vez podía pisar ese hermoso jardín, hacia tato que no lo hacía cuando llegó a la puerta principal toco, pero sin respuesta, entonces giro la perilla de esta y se dio cuenta de que estaba abierta, entonces entró y vio que no había nadie, eso le sorprendió pero no le dio importancia.

Empezó a caminar por uno de los pasillos el cual dirigía a su estudio, cuando llegó toco la puerta y no recibió respuesta entonces decidió entrar pero no estaba la persona que buscaba, empezó a buscar por todos los lugares, el único lugar que le faltaba por buscar era la habitación del Ceo, al pensar esto un escalofría recorrió por todo su cuerpo, con paso lento se dirigió a la puerta y la empezó a abrir con mucha lentitud, no se veía nada, estaba oscura, una vez que la abrió por completo entro, una vez que estaba adentro escuchó el sonido de la puerta cerrarse y después un click el cual le indicaba que la habían cerrado con seguro.

Se quedó estático por un momento, no sabía cómo reaccionar cuando de repente sintió unos fuertes brazos rodearlo por la cintura, sintió un escalofrío recorrer todo su cuerpo, eran los mismos brazos de su amor, solo que esta vez se sentían más fuertes.

-Gracias por venir cachorro- le dijo muy cerca de su oído lo cual logró que Joey se estremeciera al máximo, cuánto tiempo sin oír su voz.

-Gracias por regresar- volteo y se encontró con unos hermosos zafiros azules los cuales lo veían con gran detenimiento, amor y lujuria.

Antes de seguir con lo que tenía planeado tenía que asegurarse que el rubio seguía sintiendo lo mismo por él, así que se alejó un poco de él y lo miró directamente a los ojos para ver si le iba a contestar con la verdad.

-Joey, todavía me amas- ese era su gran temor la respuesta que le iba a dar en ese momento

-Claro que te amo tonto- le dijo de forma burlona

Se formó una gran sonrisa en el ojiazul y poco a poco se fue acercando a los labios de su amor, al principio fue un beso suave pero lleno de amor, conforme pasaban los minutos el beso se iba intensificando a ser uno más apasionado, Seto había introducido su lengua en la cavidad del rubio, pero se tuvieron que separar por falta de aire, pero eso no los detuvo, volvieron a juntase en un nuevo beso, pero al poco tiempo el castaño despegó sus labios de los de Joey, pero estos habían sido sustituidos por el cuello del rubio.

Tanto tiempo había deseado eso, tanto tiempo que no sentía a su ojiazul y ahora que lo tenía no sabía qué hacer, no es que nunca lo hubiera hecho pero sintió que no podía reaccionar, su cuerpo se había congelado, solo escapaban leves gemidos que se intensificaron cuando sintió las manos del Ceo recorrer su pecho por debajo de su camisa.

Ambos fueron retrocediendo pero sin separarse uno del otro, cuando llegaron a la orilla de la cama el ojiazul depositó con sumo cuidado al rubio, poco a poco el castaño empezó a bajar por todo el pecho del ojimiel depositando leves besos en cada pedazo del piel que iba descubriendo, Joey tenía sus manos en la espalda del ojiazul haciendo caricias en esta.

Seto seguía besando todo se pecho hasta que llegó a los pezones del rubio y empezó a lamerlo y con la otra mano empezó a acariciar el otro.

-Ahhh……. Seto- sentía su cuerpo arder, entrelazó sus dedos con el cabello del castaño

-Sabes delicioso- le dijo volviendo a los labios del rubio pero siguiendo torturando a los pezones de este con sus manos.

Joey estaba ansioso así que empezó a desabrochar la camisa del Ceo, una vez que acabo con su trabajo empezó a acariciar esa piel que tanto había deseado volver a sentir, sintió como el ojiazul iba bajando una de sus manos y empezó a acariciar su entrepierna por encima de sus ropas.

-Mmmm…. Cachorro…… no sabía que…. Mmmm….Estabas tan ansioso- a cada segundo que pasaba mas se excitaba y más al sentir el miembro del rubio el cual ya estaba bien despierto así que para librar esa terrible presión empezó a desabrochar el cinturón y después empezó a bajar el cierre, una vez que estuvo libre fue bajando poco a poco el pantalón de este.

-Seto…….- había lanzado un breve gemido ya que sintió la invasión de la mano del Ceo en su miembro y este lo empezaba a masajear.

Una vez que pesó que ya había sido mucha tortura, quitó de un solo jalón el bóxer del rubio y lo aventó a algún lado del cuarto, se alejó un poco para verlo mejor y vio el gran sonrojo que se encontraba en este, su respiración era agitada y tenía entrecerrados los ojos.

Volvió a acercarse y a seguir con su trabajo que había dejado momentos atrás.

-Seto……. hazlo…. ya no aguanto…- decía entre jadeos

Al oír esto empezó a dar lamidas en toda su extensión para después meter por completo el miembro y empezar a succionarlo.

-Ahhh…….. Seto. ……mas……mmmmm…….rápido….- al oír esto empezó a aumentar el ritmo y después sintió como el rubio empezaba a mover sus caderas para marcar un ritmo más rápido y desenfrenado.

-Seto….. ya no aguanto….- el ojiazul sonrió, pero siguió con su trabajo, en eso el rubio llegó al orgasmo, el Ceo tragó todo el líquido que pudo para después separarse de él y ponerse de pie.

Joey se incorporo y vio que Seto no le quitaba la vista de encima, cosa que hizo que el rubio se sonrojara más de lo que estaba y trato de taparse, al ver esto el Ceo lanzó una pequeña risa, entonces empezó a desabrocharse el pantalón de una manera muy sensual, lo que hizo que el miembro del rubio empezará a reaccionar de nuevo, después siguió con su bóxer y de igual forma se lo quitó de una manera muuuuy lenta pero a la vez sensual, una vez que estaba en las condiciones, el ojiazul volvió a posicionarse arriba del rubio y empezó a besar a su hermoso cachorro, después de un momento de juegos el castaño llevo tres de sus dedos a la boca del ojimiel para que los lamiera.

Al ver la acción del Ceo sabía cuáles eran sus intenciones así que no dudo ni un momento en aceptar la petición, cuando ya estuvieron completamente húmedos el ojiazul los llevó a la entrada del rubio e introdujo uno de estos en la estrecha entrada.

-Ahhhhh- había lanzado un grito al sentir el segundo dedo invadir su interior, el castaño se dio cuenta de esto así que espero un momento, después empezó a mover sus dedos, primero en forma circular y después en forma de tijeras para dilatar así mejor la entrada, cuando vio que ya no le molestaba la invasión al rubio introdujo un tercer dedo, cuando sintió que ya estaba lo suficientemente dilatado retiro los dedos y escucho un gemido por parte de él ojimiel a modo de reclamo cosa que le fascinó.

Se posiciono entre las piernas del rubio y poco a poco se fue acercando.

-Listo- no estaba seguro y no lo quería lastimar aunque estaba impaciente.

-Si…… hazlo- estaba ansioso ya quería que Seto estuviera dentro de él

Con el permiso ya dado empezó a introducir su miembro lentamente para no lastimarlo

-Ahhhhhhh- le había dolido y empezaron a salir unas lagrimas de sus hermosos ojos miel, Seto se dio cuenta de esto y se acercó y secó las lagrimas con su pulgar y le empezó a dar pequeños besos en su pecho para que se tranquilizara, cuando lo logró siguió con su trabajo, una vez que tenía todo su extensión dentro del rubio espero que este se acostumbrara a la invasión, al poco tiempo sintió como Joey empezaba a mover sus caderas, el Ceo comprendió de inmediato el mensaje y empezó a entrar y salir del cuerpo del rubio, al poco tiempo las embestidas se iban haciendo cada vez más rápidas y desenfrenadas.

-Cacho……. Cachorro……..ahhhhhh……- se sentía tan bien, hacía tanto que deseaba eso y ahora lo disfrutaba al máximo

-Seto…….mmmmm…..más rápido- estaba apretando las sabanas, ya no podía pensar, en ese momento solo existía su amado castaño

-Ya no……aguanto…..Seto- decía ya que sabía que no iba a aguantar ni un momento más

-Ahhh….ya tampoco……cachorro- y después de unas cuantas embestidas más ambos llegaron al orgasmo al mismo tiempo, Joey entre ambos pechos y Seto dentro del rubio.

Kaiba se dejo caer sobre el ojimiel tratando de normalizar sus respiraciones, después de un tiempo el Ceo salió de dentro del rubio y se acostó a un lado, después lo tapo con las sabanas y lo abrazó atrayéndolo más a su cuerpo.

-Seto- dijo el rubio en un susurro ya que se encontraba muy cansado

-Mmmm- fue solo la respuesta del Ceo

-Prométeme que no te vas a ir jamás de mi lado- dijo volteando ver a esas orbes azules

-Te lo prometo cachorro, ya nunca más me alejare de tu lado- se acercó y le dio un beso en su mejilla.

-Seguro- ya que no aguantaría otra vez estar lejos de su ojiazul

-Seguro cachorro, ya nunca me alejare de ti es una promesa- y volvió a besar a Joey, solo que esta vez en sus labios y empezaba a intensificarse a cada momento, esto fue lo que ocurrió durante toda la noche.

Fin.


End file.
